


Serenity

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Cursed Lands (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Kusho was perfectly content to sit and read his book.Until a cute guy with a flower in his hair asked to take his picture, that is.
Relationships: Kusho/Vaeril (Cursed Lands)
Kudos: 1





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank heavens for libraries... My laptop is currently not working but I'm using a library computer to post this.

Kusho sits silently under the shade of a large oak tree, the sound of people moving about the park echoing in his ears as mere background noise. His eyes move slowly over the pages of his book, taking in the plot of a story he's read a dozen or so times before. He is relaxed. He is skipping his classes - but he is relaxed.

As he smirks to himself over a plot twist he's read plenty of times before, a sudden shadow appears over the page. He frowns, and looks up.

Standing in front of him is a guy with pale blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a pink flower in his hair. He beams down at Kusho, eyes positively sparkling. "Hi!" the stranger says. "I was wondering if you'd let me take your picture?"

Kusho blinks. "Um. Why?"

"You just look so natural here under the tree," the stranger says. "It would be a waste to not capture this scene!" He holds up a quite professional looking camera. "Please?"

Kusho sighs. "I suppose... Do you want me to pose in any particular way?"

"No, just sit however is natural!"

Kusho shrugs, and goes back to his book. Almost distantly, he's aware of the click-click-click of the camera capturing his image. But now that he's aware that he's not as alone as he previously thought, he's finding it difficult to concentrate.

"So, uh, what are these pictures for?" he eventually asks. "Because I doubt you're just taking them for the heck of it."

"You underestimate me and my love for photography," the stranger replies, not even pausing once in his picture-taking. "But they are for a class of mine, actually, so you're not entirely wrong."

"I see," Kusho mutters, turning a page in his book. "What class?"

"Photography, of course. An intro class to be specific. But if you're asking what the assignment is, it's to capture a feeling of serenity."

Kusho's head shoots up. The stranger blinks and frowns in confusion. "Uh..." Kusho gives an awkward cough into his fist, trying to find the words he wants to say. "What exactly about me says... 'Serene' to you?"

"Your face, demeanor, pretty much everything?" the stranger says, still obviously bewildered.

"Except my clothes, right?"

The stranger only seems further confused by that. "Why would your clothes have an effect on your serenity?"

Kusho doesn't know how to respond to that. Though one thought that does enter his mind is that the other male seems much more serene than himself - not that he can say that without feeling entirely embarrassed, of course.

Now, granted, the outfit he's currently wearing is definitely one of his most tame. Only two skulls on him - one on his shirt, one on his necklace - and no spikes or dark makeup, and he even went for dark purples and blues rather than all black.

And yet... Kusho looks at this stranger, whose outfit looks rather like a cartoon unicorn threw up on him, and has to wonder how on earth this guy could ever think that his piercings and skulls - however few they are - are 'serene'.

"You're weird," he eventually says. He doesn't elaborate.

The stranger grins. "I'm Vaeril, actually! Good guess, though."

Kusho smirks wryly at that, and decides that such a good comeback deserves another introduction in return. "I'm Kusho."

"Nice to meet you," Vaeril chirps.

Then he gives a blinding smile as he lifts himself from his kneeling position. He must be done with his pictures. "Mind if I ask for your number or something? I'd like to tell you what grade you got me!"

Kusho shuts his book. "Got a phone on you?"

They trade numbers, with Vaeril looking rather like a child on his birthday as he promises to call.

And for once in his life, Kusho looks forward to a phone conversation.


End file.
